KaiShin Drabbles
by Yukann
Summary: It's as the title says, just some short stories from my mind.
1. Chapter 1: Mistaken

Kaito snickered.

"It's not funny."

"It totally was! Did you see the Keibu's face when he realised that he got the wrong person?"

"No, because of _someone_, I was too busy trying to get out of the dog-pile that officers created on top of ME!" Shinichi glared at the offending thief.

Next time, Kaito decided, he was going to dress his Tantei-Kun in a KID suit and proclaim that he was helping him as his sidekick.

Oh what fun!

Okay, this is my first story on FFNet. I'm all for critisism if it's constructive. Flames will be ignored. Also, my updates may be sparodic as I am quite busy with everything. However, I will fimish my stories, even if it will take years. Soooo... I guess until next time?

-Kuro


	2. Chapter 2: Play

**When Kaito wasn't causing mass chaos, he was over at Shinichi's, bothering him.**

"Shin-Chaaaan! Play with me!" Demanded one very bored Kuroba Kaito.

And a bored Kaito was a dangerous Kaito.

"No." Shinichi said.

"Buut! I'm soooooo bored~!"

"No."

"Pl-"

"No."

"Come on! Play with me! Entert-mmph! Mmmnn" Kaito moaned into the kiss.

"There, better now?" Shinichi said, a bit breathless.

Kaito just lunged at the detective.


	3. Chapter 3: I Miss You

**"I miss you..." **

Kaito froze.

That was the first time Shinichi had ever said anything endearing to him.

"W-What?" He asked in a strangled tone, not really believing what he just heard.

"I said I missed you Kaito..."

Kaito couldn't think.

He just froze.

He hadn't even realized he dropped his phone.

Shinchi frowned at his phone.

"Hello? Kaito?" He tried but the magician didn't answer.

Shinichi sighed and hung up.

"This is embarrassing..."

When Shinichi was about to get ready for bed, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Come outside now!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Fine..." Shinichi grumbled.

Kaito sounded urgent on the phone...

With a reluctant sigh, he got out of bed and slowly trudged down the stairs and out the gate, only to pause in surprise.

Kaito was standing outside his house, apparently waiting for him if the bright smile was anything to go by.

"Shin-Chan!" Kaito cried as he glomped his boyfriend.

"You said you missed me so I came~!" He chirped, even though it was near 12 midnight.

"Wha-? You came all the way from Ekoda?"

"But of course! I've been waiting here for fif- Ahh Choo!" Kaito sneezed.

"Baro... You shouldn't have come."

Kaito looked down, biting his lip.

"You don't want me here?" He asked, bottom lip trembling.

Even though he knew it was all fake, he couldn't help the guilt that crept into his heart.

"N-No! Of course not! I'd just rather see you tomorrow healthy than see you today and sick!" Shinichi backtracked quickly.

Kaito immediately brightened.

"Aww... Shin-Chan~!" He cried and proceeded to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

I finally got a review~! Thank you for Reviewing~ I'm very grateful that you like it~ Please continue to read~


	4. Chapter 4: Pranking and Consequences

**Kaito snickered.**

His plan worked and the Osakan Detective was covered in pink glitter, tied up and hanging from Shinichi's ceiling.

"KUROBA!" Shinichi yelled, once he spotted his friend on the ceiling.

"Mmph!" Hattori tried to say but the gag stopped him.

"THAT'S IT KUROBA! NO SEX FOR A WEEK!" Shinichi bellowed as he helped Hattori down with a ladder.

Kaito paled and begged, pleaded, made puppy-dog eyes to no avail.

Shinichi wouldn't change his decision.

And in Kaito's mind, it was all Hattori's fault which, meant that the Osakan Detective will be the target of many more pranks.

**Thanks for the review~ I hope you enjoy this chappie too~ **

**-Kuro**


	5. Chapter 5: Mistaken 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DCMK.

A/N: I just found out that I forgot to put in disclaimers... Just pretend that I did okay? I'm too lazy to go back and put them in~ Without further ado, this is the next chapter/Drabble~

**Shinichi didn't know what happened.**

One minute he was taking an innocent stroll to his boyfriend's house, the next, he was on the floor with a VERY familiar blond on top of him.

"Kuroba! What kind of trick are you playing?"

Shinichi was confused.

Then it cleared up.

"Hakuba-San, I think you're mistaken. My name is Kudo Shinchi, not Kuroba Kaito, who, by the way, is my boyfriend." The blackette said calmly.

The calmness disappeared and changed into irritation when Hakuba didn't relent, only accusing him of impersonating himself.

An argument broke out.

"For the last time, MY NAME IS KUDO SHINICHI! Now GET OFF ME!" The Beika detective yelled, his temper getting the best of him, as he tried to buck the other detective off.

**First, KID makes Nakamori mistake him as the thief, now Hakuba mistakes him for Kaito!**

**Another rough shove and kick before Shinichi tired himself out.**

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, "OI! Get off him Hakuba!"

Shinichi could only sigh in relief as his rescuer came.

"Wha-?" Was the only thing Hakuba could say before he was forcefully pulled from above the detective.

Finally rid of the weight, Shinichi could stand up, wincing when he caught sight of the slight bruises formed.

"Shinichi! Are you alright?" Concerned blue-purple eyes stared at him.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just a few bruises." Shinichi assured his boyfriend.

On the sidelines, Hakuba gaped.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up

Disclaimer: If I own DCMK, you will know.

**Shinichi woke up to the sound of birds chirping.**

He had gone to sleep quite early with Kaito sleeping in the guest room.

Blinking his eyes, he suddenly became aware of the weight on his waist, feeling suspiciously like an arm.

Looking down, he discovered that it WAS an arm, belonging to one Kuroba Kaito.

"Kuroba! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shinichi yelled, effectively waking the sleeping magician.

"But Shin-Chan! I was scared in my own room! I couldn't sleep!" Kaito complained before snuggling deeper into the covers.

Shinichi sighed in defeat, well used to the ways of the thief and wearily climbed out of bed.

He couldn't stop the flutter in his stomach when he saw the sleeping face of the magician looking so innocent in the sunlight.

A/N: Once again, thanks for the review~ It makes me damn friggin' happy that somebody actually enjoys this~

-Kuro


	7. Chapter 7: Addicted

Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK

Every touch burned like fire, every kiss was like a spark.

Passion burned whenever they were near each other, unable to help but touch the other.

It didn't take much for them to tumble into bed, clothes messily discarded onto the floor.

Shinichi couldn't help it.

He was addicted to a drug named Kuroba Kaito and he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Obsessed

Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK.

"Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

Why is your bed covered in _my_ face? Heck, even your bloody pillow has my face printed on it!" Shinichi growled, his glare pinning the sheepish Kaito who was hugging his Shinichi-printed bolster.

Shinchi's eyebrow twitched.

A/N:

I want to thank the people who reviewed in the previous Chapter~ Thanks~! Your reviews mean alot to me! Also, thanks to the people who favourite/put my story on alert~!


	9. Chapter 9: Insanity

A/N: Haha, sorry for not updating for so long. Well, I did say that updates would be sparodic~

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Ne~ Ne~ Shin-Chan! Wanna go to this restaurant that I found yesterday?"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Yay! Let's go get changed then meet here in fifteen, okay?"

"..."

Kaito never noticed that the chair he was talking to was empty, nor did he see his dark-skinned friend in the same room as him.

Hattori Heiji sighed, his heart clenching at the sight of his friend.

"Ne, Heiji, have you seen Shinichi? I can't find him anywhere!" Kaito pouted.

"Ahh.. He went to the kitchen." Hattori murmured, eyes sad.

"Thanks~! I'm gonna go find him okay?" The magician announced before flouncing out of the room.

Hattori watched his friend go. He wanted so badly to tell the truth. But he knew that Kaito would snap and he didn't want to give up on his friend. Didn't want to have his friend be certified as a loony because-

Shinichi had died over a year ago.


	10. Chapter 10: Finger

Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK

Author: KuroTenshi

"OUCH!" The yell reverberated through the Kudo mansion.

Kaito gripped his finger. He had been practicing a new trick, one that involved cards, and accidentally cut himself on a finger.

Shinichi, hearing the yell, quickly came down the stairs, wanting to investigate.

"Kaito! Are you okay!" The detective yelled, worried. Shinichi reached the magician soon after and inspected his body. His eyes were drawn to the bloody finger the other teen was holding. With a sigh, Shinichi kneeled down and gently pulled the injured limb towards himself.

Even more gentle than Kaito could imagine, Shinichi guided the digit to his lips before opening his mouth and pulling it in and sucking on it.

Kaito couldn't help it. He moaned. Shinichi just looked at him, bemused by his reaction before sucking harder, even coiling his tongue over the finger and hollowing his cheeks, making Kaito want that mouth over somewhere bigger.

The magician couldn't take it anymore. He ripped the detective away before dragging him up the stairs and into Shinichi's bedroom.

Shinichi smirked.

Okay, first, sorry for not updating for so long. I was kinda engrossed in my reading... It's so difficult to find good FFVII fics... And KHR too... Most of the good ones I've read and well, I've had no inspiration whatsoever. Haha.. Sorry. Now, second, I would like to thank the people who have taken the time to read this and would like to inform you that this will be the last drabble in this fic. That's because well, DCMK didn't hold my interest as well as it used to. Thank you all for sticking with me all this way! XO


End file.
